


needy

by godgaypeen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, I tried to be funny, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Top Jae, also i apologize to sungjin and dowoon for what happens to them in this, blowjob, bottom wonpil, brief somnophilia, butt plug, jaepil whipped for each other, mentions of younghyun, oh right i forgot, rubbing dicks and whatever, shameless porn, tearing up during sex, there's frottage in this, this is just 6k words of jaepil getting down and dirty, wonpil is so fucking horny oh my god control yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: "You still wanna get fucked?" Jae asked."Always!" Wonpil answered happily, a stark contrast to his expressions moments prior, having seemingly forgotten the previous incident if it meant he could finally reach his orgasm.-Wonpil is horny as hell, and who is Jae to deny him of the simple carnal pleasures of getting fucked?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiojae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiojae/gifts).



> This is my first ever full-blown gay smut, so if it looks like it's written by an amateur... you're right 

Out of all the things Park Jaehyung expected to see as he arrived back at the dorm from a particularly grueling recording session at the studio, he definitely did not anticipate a desperate and needy Wonpil practically vibrating with lust, and- _fuck, is that his hoodie?_

Okay, hold on, let’s rewind a little bit here in Wonpil’s perspective for context because God knows context is rightfully needed here.

The dark-haired boy had woken up pretty late in he and Jae’s shared bed, thus by that time, his boyfriend was already long gone, having prior engagements for a recording session in the afternoon. Stuck at home with nothing to do as the other three members of the band were also out for the day doing their own things (both business and personal), Kim Wonpil wandered around the house in search of something to keep himself busy. Of course, being a man under the age of 30, the idea of jerking off had crossed his mind a couple of times, but he had promised Jae he would not touch himself when his beloved boyfriend and bandmate was gone. It was a stupid promise, to be honest, because any time he thought of Jae (and he thought of that gorgeous tall man a lot), his thoughts would almost always stray into the… _unholy_ kind.

It usually starts off innocently enough; Wonpil would wonder what Jae was doing at the moment, thinking about what he would eat for lunch and mundane stuff like that, but somehow, his mind starts painting rather enticing images of his boyfriend after a while. A flash of skin under his shirt maybe, his exposed neck as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he gulped down some coffee… then he’d imagine leaving red marks upon his lover’s pale skin, and that was always where the trouble starts.

Today was no different, as Wonpil stopped in his tracks in the kitchen, a fresh glass of water half-raised towards his lips, and he was hit with the image of Jae pinning him against the wall, sucking his cock, jerking him off, anything really! It was enough to set him off, his stupidly wild imagination getting the best of him as he pictured himself under Jae, his head pressed down against the mattress of their bed as-

“Fuck!” Wonpil exclaimed as he sloshed water down the front of his loose white T-shirt, cursing his over-active mind as he tried to wipe at the now-damp fabric before deciding that he should probably just change out of the shirt, as it would be uncomfortable to walk around in wet clothes as if he was in a wet shirt contest or something. His bare feet making light _pat-pat-pat_ sounds as he walked back to Jae’s room in search for something to wear, he let out a cry of delight as he rooted around and came across one of Jae’s hoodies which says ‘I LOVE UGLY’, the article of clothing in a sort of deep blue shade. He slipped out of his wet shirt and replaced it with the hoodie, tossing the article of clothing into the laundry basket, missing it by multiple inches, but he did not seem to notice. Jae’s hoodie was a little too big for him, his hands disappearing in the sleeves and it came past his butt, but it was _sooooo_ comfortable, he really could not complain. Plus, it was one of Jae’s clothes, and he absolutely needed the comfort to nurse his yearning heart, his eyes fluttering shut as he inhaled the unmistakable traces of his boyfriend’s scent.

_He must have worn this recently_ , he thought to himself, trying to recall when he had last seen Jae in this exact outfit, and- _Oh_. Oh, he definitely remembered when and what he was doing that day; actually, he was _doing_ Wonpil, a wonderful day that left him a little sore from Jae’s gentle yet assertive actions, his hips marked with bruises from the day’s activities. The dark-haired boy let out a happy sigh as his mind wandered again, thinking of Jae and his expert mouth and equally talented fingers, touching and kissing and licking and biting- _Oh, no no no_.

Wonpil glanced downwards and to his dismay, a growing bulge was starting to appear at the front of his grey shorts. He guiltily bit his bottom lip, squeezing his thighs a little to lessen his cock’s level of neediness, and obviously, it only seemed to worsen the situation. With a semi in his pants and a boyfriend who could possibly be away for another few hours, he seriously contemplated touching himself. _What was the harm, anyway, it was not as if Jae was going to find out!_ He kept rationalizing his thoughts, thinking of how careful he would be to not leave any visible traces of his… _solo_ _activities_ , but deep down he knew he should be a good boyfriend and not leave Jae out of all the fun. This was evidently driving him crazy, and he had just begun to slide his hand into his shorts when he heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking.

He pressed his ear to the door of Jae’s room, trying to discern voices in case it was not who he wanted it to be. The last thing he needed was to openly greet Sungjin, Younghyun or Dowoon (or all three!) with a raging boner, it would be all-too-embarrassing to live down for the rest of his life! It was humiliating as it is when Jae kept openly teasing him under the dining table in front of the other guys on several occasions, him having to stifle whimpers (and failing) and getting reprimanded whenever they caught the two in the act. Those times were the main reason Sungjin and Younghyun never wanted to eat with both of them ever again, but Dowoon still respected them enough not to shun them for their sexual urges despite being equally grossed out by the couple.

“Wonpil-ah?” He heard from outside the room. “Babe, I’m back, the session went pretty fast!”

_It’s Jae!_ Wonpil let out a sigh of relief and pushed the door open almost excitedly, greeting his returning boyfriend with a wide smile and a raging boner. The boyfriend in question had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and his eyebrows raised in question at the sight of the smaller one practically barrelling towards him in suspicious delight.

“That’s my hoodie.” He pointed out, his gaze drinking in Wonpil’s appearance. He had to admit, there was something fucking hot about the way the article of clothing seemed too big on the shorter one, how the sleeves were too long and- “And… that’s a boner.”

The dark-haired boy blushed at the sudden blatant remark, tugging at the ends of the hoodie to cover it almost shyly as if he had not been thinking of Jae pounding into him like there was no tomorrow only moments prior. “I missed you.” He mumbled, his eyes fixated on the floor.

“Fuck, you did, huh?” Jae responded almost coyly, dropping his backpack to the floor and taking a step towards his boyfriend. “Bet you were thinking about me, weren’t you? My mouth on your needy little cock? Wanting me inside you?” Wonpil nodded hastily with each question, his thighs clamped together in an attempt to provide some relief, still refusing to meet his eyes.

“Must’ve been torture for you, just waiting for me to come back…” Another step, and then- “Did you touch yourself?” A light questioning tone, but he expected one right answer.

“N-No!” Wonpil hastily lifted his gaze to look at Jae with big, pleading eyes. “I didn’t- I didn’t touch myself, I swear!”

“I honestly don’t believe you, I mean…” Jae lightly palmed the front of Wonpil’s shorts, earning a whimper from the smaller one. It was a little pathetic, to be honest, how desperate he was for a little bit of friction, but he simply could not care less, not when Jae had his hand on where he needed him the most. “Look at you, you’re hard as a rock! You were gonna touch yourself before I came back, weren’t you?”

A nervous gulp, and then slowly, a shameful nod. Jae, having pried the truth from his boyfriend, removed his hand from Wonpil, whines of protest escaping his pretty lips. “Hm.” He tugged at the sleeve of the hoodie, a small smirk as he was reminded of how tiny he looked in Jae’s clothes. “While we’re at it, why _are_ you wearing my hoodie?”

“I… I spilled some water on my shirt.”

“Well, thank fuck you did, you look damn hot in my hoodie like this.” He remarked, before continuing with words that made Wonpil weak in the knees. “But as much as I like you in it, I think we should take care of your little _problem_.”

The shorter boy practically lit up at the suggestion, anxious for relief from his now aching cock. He needed Jae, and he needed him _now_ , but it seemed that he had other plans for the younger one. It started out alright; the door to Jae’s room locked behind the two of them, clothes removed from Wonpil’s small frame save for the grey boxers he had on, and a fully-clothed Jae pushing him onto the bed. Wonpil was already making himself comfortable on the bed before realizing that Jae did not climb onto it with him.

“Jae…?” He looked at the taller one, who seemed to be pondering about something rather seriously. “What is it?”

“I forgot where I put the butt plug.” He mentioned casually as if he was referring to something as mundane as car keys or a tube of lip balm, instead of one of Wonpil’s favourite sex accessories. The needy one answered almost too hastily before it dawned on him that his lover wished to play the long game with him at that moment, watching as Jae rooted around in the drawers to find it and-

“There we go.” He let out a triumphant exclamation, the hot pink (Wonpil’s idea) item with a flared base in one hand and a medium-sized bottle of lube in the other. Wonpil gulped as he accepted the fact that it will be quite a while before he would be granted relief, his heart speeding up a little as Jae placed the two on the bed and crawled towards where his boyfriend was waiting.

Hungry lips met and wandering hands explored each other, a mix of heavy breathing and small moans (mostly coming from Wonpil) filling up the room. It was great that they had the whole place to themselves, knowing how unbearably loud the smaller man could be when Jae had his wicked way with him. For a while, the two were merely making out, Jae’s hands on Wonpil’s hips, Wonpil’s fingers in Jae’s hair and tugging fruitlessly at the taller one’s clothes, but it was certainly not enough. Both of them wrecked with lust, one a little more than the other, it was a matter of time before one of them (Wonpil) started bucking his hips for more, needing something -anything, really- to soothe his unsatisfied cock.

Picking up on the younger one’s needs, Jae obliged by returning his hand to the bulge in Wonpil’s grey boxers, palming it ever so lightly, which earned him a drawn-out groan from the latter. “S-Stop teasing me, hyung please…” He pleaded in between soft whimpers. “I need you.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I- ahh… I want to s-suck your cock- ahh-” The dark-haired one gasped as Jae turned his attention to his neck, sucking and biting until he was sure there would be at least one bruise that simply could not be covered by copious amounts of makeup or collared shirts. Jae always aimed for spots that were most definitely going to be visible to other people, and it infuriated Wonpil sometimes due to the extra hassle of covering it up, yet he knew he secretly enjoyed it as if to say ‘yes, I belong to Park Jaehyung and Park Jaehyung only’. In return, Wonpil liked to leave scratches on the pale one’s back; much more discreet than Jae’s, but he felt thrilled in the idea that he was the one who marked up his boyfriend’s wonderfully milky skin, a testament to the previous night’s events, the blond man’s skin a blank canvas for him to mark however he pleased.

“Alright, you can suck my cock.” Jae began to say. “…After we put in the butt plug, okay?” The needy one nodded in response, shifting on the bed until he was in a position comfortable enough for insertion, then getting rid of his last remaining article of clothing. Meanwhile, Jae reached for the hot pink butt plug and the bottle of lube, kneeling on the bed as he uncapped the bottle, squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers. He knew the butt plug was a little bigger than Wonpil liked, so he figured he’d start slow, not wanting previous sexual mishaps from their early dating days to repeat themselves again. He shuddered at the thought before shaking his head to snap out of it, gesturing at Wonpil to spread his cheeks open for better access. 

With more than enough lube for a somewhat smooth entrance, Jae made sure his boyfriend was in a state of relaxation before sliding in a finger, the boyfriend in question letting out a muffled whimper at the sensation. Being tall as well as an electric guitarist, the blond was obviously blessed in the fingering department as his long fingers had a reach that Wonpil could never quite achieve with his own shorter digits, and when he started to move it in and out of his hole? God, the younger man could only thrash and moan, the noises he made growing louder as Jae added a second finger, warmth flooding his entire body as he even brushed against the prostate once or twice, more than enough to make a quivering mess out of the poor guy. Oh, Wonpil needed to cum, and he needed to cum soon, but Jae was so stubborn, wanting to take things at a torturously slow pace that he knew he was not going to get what he wants. Not right now, at least. 

Having nearly forgotten why he was fingering Wonpil in the first place, he caught sight of the butt plug and abruptly removed his fingers, the younger one letting out a long whine, like a wounded animal. Deciding that his boyfriend had been very good at taking what Jae had given him, he prepped the butt plug appropriately and slid it in carefully, drawing out another long whine from Wonpil, but this time in pleasure as he finally had something inside of him, albeit that something not being Jae’s cock.

Ah. Speaking of his cock, he recalled Wonpil had expressed the desire to give his neglected cock some attention and figured he deserved a little treat, and not many things were better than the feeling of his boyfriend’s pretty lips wrapped around him. “You’re doing so well, Pillie, I think you deserve a little something for your efforts.” The younger one perked up in response, his mouth slightly agape. God, he looked so desperate for Jae, it was a little funny to see someone so eager, so needy for cock as if it was the only source of life for the poor guy. It contrasted heavily with Wonpil’s cute and innocent image, yet he figured there would be at least a couple of fans who suspected something… _unholy_ carefully hidden behind his doe eyes and wide smiles. He knew all too well about the fanbase’s fanfictions, even going so far as to read a few for… _inspiration_.

“Scoot.” He said, gesturing for Wonpil to get into a different position on the bed, allowing for better access to Jae’s fully-erect yet untouched cock. He was usually pretty good at holding himself off unlike Wonpil, who could probably cum right now if Jae lightly blew some air on him. He was that sensitive, and the only reason he wasn’t sending spurts of white was that Jae did not give him permission. He was pretty good at listening to orders, to be honest. Instead, he was to focus on Jae for now, and focus he did; he was already hovering over Jae, ready to fulfill his every command. “Yeah, go ahead.”

It was all he needed before gleefully sliding both Jae’s jeans and underwear off in one long tug, the older one’s cock springing free, finally escaping from the previous restrictive situation. Immediately, Wonpil began to attack Jae’s pale thighs, pressing kisses and biting lightly, which aggravated the blond, who specifically meant that Wonpil was allowed to suck his cock. Then again, the feeling of Wonpil’s soft lips against his skin was very much welcomed, finding comfort in the way Wonpil tried to be gentle, until-

“Ahn-” Jae bit his bottom lip as Wonpil’s mouth sank onto his length, taking him in bit by bit at an agonizingly slow pace. Was it payback for Jae’s refusal in letting him cum? Probably, but he was way too blissed out to give a fuck, paying attention to how the smaller one’s mouth feels around his cock, the way he occasionally hollowed his cheeks out in an attempt to elevate Jae’s personal pleasure. It was working, he noted, long guitarist fingers finding themselves in Wonpil’s dark wavy hair, another hand gripping the bedsheets as Wonpil continued to work on Jae’s cock.

Stealthily, the dark-haired one’s hand slowly crept towards his own neglected cock, managing to get in three or four strokes before Jae noticed, him giving a stern look which caused him to leave his poor cock alone, turning his attention back to pleasing his currently quivering boyfriend, his previously sneaky hand resting on Jae’s thigh, pressing lightly into the skin.

Just when he thought he was settling into a steady yet predictable pace, Jae was astonished when Wonpil took Jae’s whole length into his mouth, the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat a little. This caused Jae’s grips on both Wonpil’s hair and the bedsheets to become harder, moans mixed with Wonpil’s name falling off his lips in desperate gasps and increasing both in volume and in frequency. Oh, he was close, and Wonpil knew it, that sly little shit. His pace quickened, going deeper and faster even as he was choking on Jae’s cock, and _oh god_ , he was looking at Jae with tears in his eyes; he knew it was not easy for the poor guy to hold off his own orgasm yet readily prepare his boyfriend for his, but he did it so _dutifully_.

“Ahh, ahh, fuck, I’m gonna- ” Airy moans filled the room as Jae came, sending hot spurts of cum down Wonpil’s throat, the younger one swallowing as much as he could before it started dribbling out the corner of his mouth, a fucked-out expression on his reddened face. Once Jae was done, Wonpil released his cock with a wet pop, raising his hand to wipe the cum off his chin, but Jae stopped him from doing so.

“Come here.” He said, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Wonpil obliged, crawling up to Jae, who tentatively cupped his flushed cheeks and kissed him passionately before tasting the dribbling cum off Wonpil’s skin, leaving kisses there when he was done. “You did well, Wonpil-ah.”

He smiled triumphantly at Jae’s praise, hoping it had earned him the right to finally cum for the first time the whole day. Unfortunately for him, it was not enough. “But you were touching yourself a little, I don’t recall giving you permission to do so.”

“I- I’m sorry, hyung, I just… I want…”

“You want to cum?” A nod. “I know you do, I promise you’ll get to cum soon, but right now, let’s try something, okay?” Wonpil’s head tilted to one side questioningly. Whenever Jae mentioned that he wanted to ‘try something’, it was usually something that would leave Wonpil in a state of absolute fucked out bliss that he could barely walk (or speak) the next day, so he knew he was in for something worthwhile, and suddenly, he did not mind being denied a fucking orgasm if it meant he was going to have some fun in the process. That being said, he could still feel the overwhelming desire to cum, and he hoped Jae would finally let him have his release soon, lest he makes a premature mess of himself if his boyfriend kept up with this near-torturous orgasm denial.

“What do you want to do?” Wonpil asked as he knelt next to Jae, whose top half was propped against the headboard. “If it involves pee, I don’t think I’m into that.” He added as an afterthought, an adorable scrunch of his nose appearing on his features, to which Jae grinned.

“No, no, nothing like that! I…” The older one began to be flustered under Wonpil’s questioning gaze. “Remember when we were watching porn together, and there was that one bit where the guys were like… rubbing their dicks against each other?” His voice went a little high-pitched towards the end, wondering if it was a terrible idea to bring it up to Wonpil. “Never mind, forget it, we don’t have to-”

The dark-haired one, being the dutiful boyfriend he was plus the butt plug in his ass and the lack of orgasms so far, immediately nodded enthusiastically. “No, I get what you mean, hyung, we can totally do that!” Wonpil was up for nearly everything at this point, and not just because he desperately needed to cum. He truly wanted to make Jae feel good, considering the rough few weeks he’s had so far, and if that meant rubbing dicks? Well… he would do virtually anything for the man he loved.

“R-Really?” Jae looked up at Wonpil, his eyes shining at the prospect of trying this with his lovely boyfriend, who nodded enthusiastically again, adding that he wanted Jae to be happy. This led to Jae wondering if he deserved someone as caring and fucking horny like Wonpil, but all that disappeared as Wonpil leaned in to kiss the blond.

“Really.” The younger clarified as he pulled away. “Now how did it work again? We should have some more lube, right?” Jae was momentarily dazed at how casually Wonpil asked these kinds of things, but he snapped out of it when his boyfriend reached for the lube.

“No, you’re not the one doing it.” Jae snatched the bottle of lube, Wonpil pouting adorably in protest. “You touched yourself just now, so this is like, your punishment or whatever.” Knowing it was impossible to get the last word against Jae, the smaller one relented, his hands up in mock surrender as Jae squeezed out some more lube onto his fingers, then placing the bottle onto the nightstand.

Gesturing for Wonpil to come closer with his free hand, he obliged by settling himself on top of Jae at an angle that was both comfortable for the two, and Jae immediately wrapped his long fingers around their cocks, and fuck- it was cold! Wonpil hissed at the sensation of the lube against his already very sensitive cock, which was quickly replaced with relief when Jae set to work on pleasuring the two of them at the same time. It was going pretty well, up until the point where the couple heard the front door unlock, meaning that they were no longer alone in the dorm.

Wonpil figured Jae would stop until whoever it was that came home would retreat to his room, but Jae’s hand continued to work their magic paired with the presence of the butt plug in his ass, and the former had to clamp his own mouth shut with his free hand to keep from being too loud. Of course, that was the least of his problems when he heard a pair of voices outside Jae’s room, followed by a knock on the door.

“Jaehyungie hyung, are you there?” Dowoon’s deep voice asked through the door.

Jae cursed under his breath and replied as normally as he could as his hand never wavered from the cocks in his large hand. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Sungjin-hyung found your backpack on the floor, he said I should give it to you,” Dowoon answered, clearly oblivious to what was happening inside Jae’s bedroom.

“You shouldn’t be so careless with your stuff, hyung, we’ll just leave it outside your door, okay?” Sungjin’s voice appeared as well, and it seemed like there were only a few meters of distance between the couple in the middle of a sexual act, and their two friends and bandmates. It should be fucking disturbing to Wonpil, yes, but he found it strangely hot, the idea of them getting it on in such close proximity to other people. Perhaps he should explore this further with Jae someday. “Oh, right, have you seen Wonpil? He’s not in his room.”

Oh, Jae has seen Wonpil alright. “He’s a little busy right now,” Jae responded, still sounding as calm as he could be. “Don’t worry about him.” He added as he let go of his own cock to squeeze Wonpil’s balls. This, understandably, came as a shock to the poor guy, as he was already denied orgasm for quite a while and anything Jae does was bound to set him off, thus he let out an embarrassingly loud whine at the sensation, earning a stunned silence from the duo outside the room.

“Was that-” Dowoon began to ask Sungjin in a hushed tone, but the older one was already tugging the youngest away from the door in disgust.

“COULDN’T YOU GUYS JUST STOP HAVING SEX FOR FIVE SECONDS WHILE WE TALK TO YOU?!” Sungjin exclaimed, and when the quick footsteps receded away from the door, Jae began to laugh, due to a combination of Sungjin’s horrified outburst and also because of Wonpil, who had turned into a deep shade of red that rivaled a tomato.

“How could you do that to me?! You didn’t let me cum for so long, and now this?” Wonpil hissed, lightly slapping his boyfriend’s still-clothed chest repeatedly. “I will never look at Sungjin-hyung in the eyes ever again!”

“Who told you to moan so loud?” Jae retorted, still laughing as the smaller one moved off of his previous position, putting his face in his hands in utter humiliation, despair, the whole shebang. “Come here, I think you deserve to cum after that whole incident.” He gestured for Wonpil to come closer, but the latter merely shook his head, which hung low in embarrassment.

“I’m so embarrassed I don’t think I can cum…” He pouted, his eyes downcast, yet Jae could visibly see that Wonpil was still hard as a rock, which meant that even the fact that he had completely ruined his (already flimsy) reputation in front of Sungjin and Dowoon could not stop him from the need to orgasm, despite what he was saying.

“Oh, Pillie, I’m so sorry.” The corner of the blond’s lips twitched as he attempted to stifle his laugh for the sake of his boyfriend. He did feel a little guilty for squeezing Wonpil’s balls like that, and the poor guy was going to go through such a hard time being teased by the other guys afterwards, so he should at least take a little responsibility for that. “I was being a little naughty, but I swear, if anyone makes fun of you, I’ll defend you.”

Wonpil eyed Jae warily, as if not knowing whether to trust him on this. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He reassured the younger one, again making the gesture for him to come closer. “You still wanna get fucked?”

“Always!” Wonpil answered happily, a stark contrast to his expressions moments prior, having seemingly forgotten the previous incident if it meant he could finally reach his orgasm.

“What happened to being so embarrassed you don’t think you could cum?” Jae asked teasingly, his boyfriend merely smiling bashfully in response. Deciding that Wonpil’s had enough torture for the day, he moved towards his boyfriend and met his lips for a deep kiss, to which he responded readily, even parting his mouth to allow Jae’s tongue to slip past.

They were making out for a while, but Wonpil was starting to buck his hips towards Jae, whose cock was getting hard again, so he figured it was time for them to finally fuck. “Hands and knees,” Jae ordered, and Wonpil obliged, the two of them getting into somewhat comfortable positions; the younger had his ass in the air proudly as Jae got behind him, first taking off his own shirt and then slowly removing the butt plug from aforementioned ass, which drew out a small whine as Wonpil felt the temporary absence of something inside him.

The blond took the little item and placed it onto the nightstand before pulling on the bedside drawer to find a condom. Once found, he tore the little packet open and smoothly rolled the condom onto his cock, discarding the foil to the floor. He also took the little bottle of lube with him as he went back behind Wonpil, who was way more than ready to get fucked. It was rather endearing, really.

His cock slick with lube over the condom, Jae held his member and rubbed it teasingly against Wonpil’s puckered hole, which caused him to tense up almost immediately. “Hyung, please…” Jae could hear the younger one pleading in a small voice, and he relented, grabbing hold of his hips before slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, sliding into him.

The two were already so sensitive from their previous activities, it was no wonder the simple action of Jae sliding his cock into Wonpil was so fucking satisfying; long groans (Jae) and small whimpers (Wonpil) filling up the room. Both men hoped that Sungjin and Dowoon had the sense to lock themselves in their rooms with working noise-canceling headphones, as it was not going to be a quiet fuck as their bandmates wished it to be.

Once Wonpil gave the OK that he was good to go, Jae got to work, starting off with a somewhat slow pace to ease the younger into it, but as the former let out an impatient whine, the blond went ahead and began to harshly slam into his asshole repeatedly, sending the poor guy into a place of ecstasy that came with having a good pounding could give. “Ahn, Jae!” He kept crying out, along with incoherent babbles about how good it felt to have his cock inside him and how he so badly wanted to cum.

These remarks felt fucking heavenly to Jae, but he was starting to be a little tired from his current position, so he pulled out completely, lightly tapping Wonpil’s hip to grab his attention. “Can you ride me instead?” He asked.

Wonpil, ever eager for anything and everything involving Jae’s lap, nodded and the two shifted positions; Jae propped against the headboard, Wonpil seated on top of his boyfriend and facing him. When the two were comfortable, the dark-haired one grabbed ahold of the other’s cock and guided him to his needy hole, and once again, Jae was inside. At first, he was simply bouncing up and down on Jae’s cock, but the latter decided not to let Wonpil do all the work as he grabbed the younger’s hips and began to roughly fuck upwards into him, creating a wonderful rhythm of skin slapping against skin each time Wonpil sank down onto Jae’s cock and he thrusts into Wonpil.

The two were so fucking loud now, not caring who heard Jae’s moans and Wonpil’s equally if not louder whimpers. Wonpil was being fucked so good he was close to cumming, and the blond knew it, considering the fact that his hole was clenching deliciously around his cock, a squeezing motion that could send the older one reeling if not for his admirable self-restraint. Deciding that Wonpil more than deserved a good orgasm, he picked up the pace, going in harder than before, causing the smaller one to squeeze his eyes shut at the sensation. They were both going to cum soon, Wonpil faster than Jae though.

“Jae, I’m- ah! I’m gonna-” Wonpil could barely handle it anymore. His head felt dizzy with the prospect of finally cumming, his skin glistening with sweat and he knew he was going to find it difficult to walk tomorrow with the way he was being fucked at the moment. Hell, Jae’s cock felt so so fucking good inside him, he was so sure he was going to- 

Wonpil’s neglected member shot out a load onto Jae’s stomach without warning, which obviously surprised the poor guy, but he recovered quickly by wrapping his large hand around the still-cumming cock, pumping him through his orgasm while still fucking into his asshole. The smaller one was already sensitive from his orgasm, yet with Jae’s hand on him paired with being mercilessly filled up in the asshole with Jae’s fucking delicious cock- Holy shit, was he going to cum again?

“J- Jae- yes, ah- fuck!” Tears began to appear as Jae continued his combined simultaneous assault on Wonpil’s cock and asshole, which was becoming way too much to handle due to the fact that it felt so fucking good being there like that with Jae’s cock brushing against his prostate each time yet he was in a little bit of pain from overstimulation, and all he could do was hold onto Jae to keep himself from trembling excessively in pleasure as loud and desperate sobs fell from his pretty lips. “Mm- Jae- please, it’s- ah! It’s too m-much-”

Hearing Wonpil sob in a mix of pain and pleasure was what got Jae fired up, and after a couple more deliberately harsh thrusts and quick strokes of his guitarist's hand, he reached his second orgasm of the day, Wonpil following shortly after, the poor spent guy slumped on top of Jae when he pulled out of his well-fucked asshole, barely having the energy to even move.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Jae tapped Wonpil’s back, signaling the smaller one to shift to a more comfortable position to allow the blond to get up and clean the mess they’ve made. He obliged, lazily rolling to the other side of the bed as Jae left the bed to fetch some wet hand towels. As Jae returned to clean their combined mess, the younger did not mention that he was still a little horny, opting to let his evidently exhausted boyfriend rest as he figured he would not be as horny once they took a little well-deserved nap.

Oh, how wrong he was to assume so.

-

Sometime after falling asleep with Wonpil in his arms, Jae slowly stirred awake in the suddenly dark room ( _did they sleep for a few hours?_ ) when he felt a weight pressed against him in a repetitive back-and-forth motion, along with what sounded like soft breathy moans of “oh, Jae” pulling him out of his slumber.

The blond guitarist figured Wonpil was horny again, but he was not prepared to come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was practically rutting against his previously sleeping form, desperately trying to get off while he was unconscious and this was admittedly rather fucking hot to him. Was it a little weird that he did not just wake him up for sex instead? Yeah, but the thought of not knowing what Wonpil was doing to him, the prospect of being blissfully unaware of Wonpil’s actions upon his unmoving body… _It. Was. Fucking. Hot_. 

“Mmm… Jae…” The younger moaned as he continued to grind against Jae, not noticing that Jae had already woken up.

“Wonpil-ah,” Jae began to say in a somewhat deep just-woke-up voice (not as deep as Younghyun’s morning voice, though), which caused Wonpil to yelp and scoot further away from him in initial astonishment, clearly embarrassed at being caught red-handed like this. It was too dark in the room to tell, but he was positive that the dark-haired one was blushing like mad at the moment. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I- I’m so sorry, hyung-” Wonpil squeaked, his voice muffled as he held his face in his hands. “I didn’t w-wanna wake you up, b-but I needed to…” Jae smiled softly as Wonpil continued to babble on about how embarrassingly horny he was, the tall one sitting up and reaching into the dark for his boyfriend’s wrist.

Once he found Wonpil’s wrist, he gently pulled it away from its previous position. “It’s okay, Pillie, I don’t mind.” He spoke reassuringly. “In fact, it was kinda hot.”

“Really?” In the darkness, Jae could tell Wonpil was looking right at him with expectant eyes.

“Really.” He repeated. “We should totally try that sometime, and you can have your wicked way with me while I sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you've liked it haha and check on my other jaepil works! there's more coming so stick around for that too yay! ^_^


End file.
